


Two to Tango

by annanWaters



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Related, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanWaters/pseuds/annanWaters
Summary: When dancing, follow your partner's lead.(Can fit neatly into S2.E1, "Murder Most Scandalous")





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "departure" for the 2017 Twelvetide Drabbles and the associated challenge; I'm a sucker for a good cause.

Phryne was like a kid at Christmas, all delighted smile and greedy eyes, as she ran her hands over her new dancing coach's biceps. Mac nudged the phonograph with her foot, deftly jumping the needle back to the start, and finished the whiskey Mr Butler had so kindly refreshed. She could read her oldest friend like a grammar-school primer, and the hook of Phryne's ankle around her partner's calf was Mac's cue to leave.

Broad hat in hand, she winked to Butler and slipped out the kitchen door, laughing down the street. Damn, but it was _good_ having her back.


End file.
